


Twisted

by timeladyofletters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 00:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2672825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeladyofletters/pseuds/timeladyofletters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get a little heated when the reader and her boyfriend Sam spend the afternoon playing games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted

Pain and discomfort spread through you as your body twisted and shook, while red spots danced in front of your eyes. There were also blue spots, and green spots, and yellow spots. Twister was your favorite game when you were younger. It was fun, and embarrassing, and always forced the players to practically dry hump each other. You gritted your teeth as you focused on your balance, trying to stay upright on the slippery game mat beneath you. You waited with baited breath as your large boyfriend, who was taking up almost the entire playing space, flicked the spinner.

“Alright, Y/N,” Sam huffed as he struggled to stay upright. “Left hand, red.”

You shifted your left hand from a blue circle to a red circle. Now you had an appendage on each circle: your right foot was on green, your left foot was on yellow, your right hand was on blue and now your left hand was on red. You were spanned out over the mat, and Sam’s own limbs were tangled with your own. If he were anyone else, it would have been an awkward situation, but it was just the opposite. There was a reason why you referred to Twister as “sex in a box”.

It was half an hour left into the game when you felt the need to step it up a notch by making it very interesting. You did whatever you could to get Sam all heated up, not that it was difficult to do. When you were in a position where your head was near Sam’s, you kissed and nibbled at his neck; sucking torturous patches under his ear. Whenever you had to move, you made sure to brush against his arms, his chest, and his crotch. Mostly his crotch. Later, when the two of you got into a  _very_  compromising position, you pushed your ass further back than necessary in order to ever so slightly touch the bulge in his jeans.

“Y/N,” Sam groaned. “That’s cheating.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you countered sweetly.

It wasn’t long until Sam decided to play just as dirty as you were. When he got a new color to move his hands to, he made sure to choose a circle all that was on the other side of the mat. In a matter of two moves, he was bridged over you, with his chest pressed onto your back. In his new position, he had an advantage over you.

Sam brushed your hair away with his nose, and began kissing the back of your neck. He went slow, dragging his tongue over the spots where he knew you were the most sensitive. For a few seconds, you completely forgot about the game. You closed your eyes as you concentrated on the delicious sensations. You yelped in surprise as Sam bit down gently on your shoulder. Finally, Sam shifted his knee between your legs, careful to keep his foot on the circle is had been assigned to. Then, he bent his leg into the space between your thighs and dragged it over your clothed heat. That did it, and he knew it. You had to end the game before you exploded.

“It’s your move, baby,” Sam whispered into your ear, tauntingly.

In one swift move, you flipped Sam over onto his back, catching him off guard. Once you were straddling him, you tore your t-shirt off and over your head, dropping it onto the floor beside you.

“Ha! I win!” Sam exclaimed beneath you.

“Actually,” you said as you dragged his own shirt off of him. “The rules specifically say that the first person to hit the floor loses. So  _I_  win.”

Of course, you both knew that that was a cheap move on your part, but Sam didn’t argue with your flawed logic. Instead, he reached up to cup a hand around your neck, then he gently pulled your face down to his so he could get to your lips. From what you knew about kisses, most of them started out soft and sweet before getting rough and frenzied. Kissing Sam Winchester was quite the opposite. When he kissed you, he always put everything he had into the kiss, and you responded in the same way. He wasn’t necessarily rough, but he didn’t treat you like you would break either, which you appreciated. While his lips were working on your own, one of his hands fisted into your hair and the other went to your back to unhook your bra.

Your own hands wandered down his body, dragging against his heated skin and then undoing his jeans. You lifted off of him for a second so he could kick them off, but instead of sitting back down on him when that was done, he flipped you down to he was now hovering over you. He planted a sweet kiss to your forehead before moving lower to your lips, your jaw, your neck, your chest. Then when his mouth reached your bare breast he looked up at you as he blew onto your nipple. You shuddered in delight as the cold air puckered your flesh. Sam took the pebbled bud into his mouth, and used his tongue to toy with it. You grasped at his hair while he sucked and nipped your breast, moaning his name between shallow breaths.

“You know,” you panted as he continued his sweet torture. “Next time we play Twister, we shouldn’t even bother with clothes.”

Sam chuckled around your nipple, sending shock-waves through you. “Naked Twister sounds perfect,” he agreed, right before he slipped a hand between your legs and rubbed the area there. You sighed in content as he undid your jeans, pulled them off of you, and then raked your panties down your legs. He kissed below your belly button, right above the spot that ached for his touch the most, before you stopped him.

“I’d hate to spoil the moment, but Dean’s gonna be pissed if we have sex on his game mat,” you pointed out.

As Sam sat up to consider this for a second, you heard a loud rumble outside the bunker. A few moments later, you heard the door open and shut, followed by the sound of someone descending the stairs.

“Sammy? Y/N? You guys home?” Dean’s gruff voice called from a few rooms over. You and Sam looked at each other with alarmed expressions before Sam grabbed you and slung you over his shoulder. His arm went around the back of your knees, and the rest of your body hung to the back of him.

“I guess we should move this to our room. Shall we?” he muttered to you with a smirk before walking towards the room the two of you shared, making sure to avoid being seen by the older Winchester.

“Saammm,” you urged quietly from your upside down position. “Hurry it up!” Sam barked out a laugh as he sped up to a jog, with you giggling the entire time. Once you got to the room and shut the door, you heard Dean’s voice curse in frustration.

“Oh god, PLEASE TELL ME YOU TWO DIDN’T HAVE SEX ON MY TWISTER MAT!”


End file.
